Denmark
Denmark (デンマーク, Denmāku) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Denmark '' Denmark has short, wild blond hair, black eyebrows, and drooping blue eyes. His mouth was noted to be drawn rather big, and he was drawn with a heroic image in mind. He wears a long black coat with red cuffs, a red shirt and black tie, red pants, and brown boots, as well as a small black hat. He is the second tallest of the five Nordics and is often shown carrying around a large axe in artwork. In a 2011 blog post, Himaruya mentioned Denmark was "quite muscular". Personality and Interests Denmark is said to be full of youthful vigour and humor, though he is also very stubborn and doesn't listen very well to others. As a result, he is known to be very controlling, bossy, and demanding, to the point where it is hard to get along with him. Like Sweden however, Denmark has since calmed down and now puts his energy towards social services and making furniture, though he still manages to get himself into trouble. In a follow-up question regarding his "scary" appearance, it was stated that his "really wild" behaviour came from him being a sailor. Once he started to live on land, he began to calm down. It was said that when he would finally make an appearance in the comic he would have a frightening impression. A bio says he's a "ruffian" in the past. He’s optimistic and easy-going, sometimes a bit too much and gets into trouble. He appears to be minding his own business and is care-free, but he actually works hard. He declares himself to be the "King of Scandinavia", and speaks in an ''Ibaraki dialect. He is also a heavy drinker. He is said to be carefree but he is actually a hard worker. His Volume 6 profile states he has been active in cultivating organic products. His house consists of 443 islands and he's the liveliest of the Nordics, sometimes too lively that it annoys other nations. He appears to have a certain priority for maintaining his own self image, as seen in Hetalia Fantasia 2 when he opts to lie to Germany and Japan about the progress of his quest. In the Drama CD, Iceland says that Denmark enjoys licorice. A 2011 blog post suggested that Denmark blatantly ignores offensive and aggressive social tones, maintaining a cheery demeanor. Although this suggestion seemed to be only applied to his reactions to Norway's routine negativity, in the 2011 Halloween event he executed the same social method in a forceful confrontation with Belarus in which she throws a clothes hanger at him and yells that Russia's group is going to win the costume contest. It also shows that Denmark has great reflexes. Since the past, he considers Norway as his best friend. Also, he's trying to get closer to Germany lately. Relationships Finland Finland lived with Denmark, but made the decision to flee with Sweden, having grown tired of being surrounded by stronger nations and wanting to be free. Finland occasionally refers to him as Ta-san ''(short form the Finnish name for Denmark, ''Tanska), as heard in the third interval CD. Germany Denmark's been trying to get closer to Germany, as stated in a character bio. He is successful when he and Germany accepted the proposal to build a bridge connecting them. Iceland Denmark considers himself to be an older brother towards Iceland. In The Wordy Nordic Comic, Denmark was excited to hear the news of his test results. After learning of the promise that Norway and Iceland made, Denmark pokes fun at him but later asks him if he could be called "big brother" as well. Norway Norway is a childhood friend of Denmark's, who he feels rather close to and strongly about, believing that Norway sees him the same way as a "best friend." However, he is unaware of Norway's bluntness and subtle ways of teasing and insulting him. He performs well because he needs to be cool in front of Norway. Norway frequently refers to him as anko, a term Himaruya has described as having a nuance like older brother or oniichan, the familiar form of big brother, and having a classmate-like feeling. Historically, Denmark and Norway drifted apart after Norway became oppressed by a more powerful nation. When Norway later entered into an alliance with Sweden, Denmark is described as throwing a childish tantrum, cutting their ties, and decreasing goodwill toward him. Despite Norway's apparent annoyance towards him, Finland has mentioned that Norway spends a lot of time with Denmark. Sweden Sweden lived with him for a long period of time, but after being unable to stand his behavior and lifestyle, finally snapped and rebelled, leaving him behind.6 A set of strips on Himaruya's blog suggest that Denmark challenged Sweden a number of times, though they also suggest his defeats.23 Although their relationship hasn't been discussed much in modern times, Denmark does show concern for him during the 2011 Christmas event when he discovers Sweden knocked to the ground by Ladonia.24 Also during the event, he says that he thought it was cool that Sweden lived in a furniture store and said he wanted to try living in a house made of Lego.25 Name In a blog update, Himaruya listed Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus, Bertram as theoretical names for Denmark. Densen is the only possible surname Himaruya listed so far, debunking the popular use of Køhler as his surname among fans. Character Songs Always With You... Nordic Five! (featured) Let's Enjoy! Let's Get Excited! Cheers! In The Anime 's musings in Episode 69.]] Denmark is shown in a brief shot (non-speaking) in Episode 69 during Finland's explanation of why he is traveling through the woods with Sweden - the two of them having escaped from under Denmark's rule. Later in the explanation, a small version of Denmark is seen as part of a map alongside Finland, Sweden, Poland, Lithuania, and Russia. He makes his speaking debut in Episode 79, which adapts To Create Better Products in Northern Europe. In the episode he is shown selling dolls made by Finland and Sweden, with Norway showing up and remarking that Denmark is being loud and annoying. However, Denmark doesn't seem to understand that Norway is insulting him, and responds with enthusiastic cheer. He is voiced by Hiroshi Shimozaki. Trivia *It was rumoured that Denmark, along with Norway and Iceland, would appear in the anime adaptation of Hetalia, and that he would be voiced by the seiyū Tomokazu Sugita. However, this turned out to be a hoax, said to have originated from 2channel. Denmark did debut in a cameo in the first season World Series, however, while the second season marked his formal debut, voiced by Hiroshi Shimozaki. *In the infamous Scandinavia And The World webcomic, it appears that the the Denmark character possesses the same hairstyle as Hetalia Denmark. *In the 6th volume of the manga, Denmark stated that he has not celebrated his birthday in 10 years. *In Hetalia Fantasia 2, Iceland mentioned that Denmark enjoyed licorice. Category:Nordic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters